As You Wish
by TammyDevil666
Summary: Takes place a few years after Not Fade Away in a future where Buffy and Spike are together. He saves the life of a witch one night, who offers to grant him a wish. What would be the one thing that Spike wants?


I was in the mood for some fluff and thought of this ficlet. It takes place years after "Not Fade Away" in a future where Buffy and Spike are together. I'm really not all that sure about this, so I hope you guys would like it. Any comments would be appreciated!

* * *

"Come on, Buffy. You promised we could go to the beach today. It's the first day in weeks that it's not raining outside. We have to take advantage of that."

Buffy knew she was lost when her sister put on the famous Summers pout. The one that she used to be so good at. "I'm sure it will be sunny again tomorrow, Dawn. I kinda forgot about the beach and already made plans with Spike. You know he wouldn't be able to come with us. I hate the idea of not including him."

Dawn sighed and figured there was no way to change her mind, until Spike came to the rescue.

"I'll be fine here, Buffy. You and the bit go and have a good time. Don't worry about me; I have stuff on the telly to catch up on."

Buffy wasn't convinced. "Are you sure?"

Dawn smiled and grabbed her sister's hand. "Of course he's sure, let's go. See you later, Spike," she claimed and pulled Buffy out of the apartment before she could say anything else.

Spike watched them go with a pang in his heart. It was almost six years now since Buffy found out he was alive again, well, undead. He managed to survive the battle in LA thanks to a bunch of Slayers that decided to show up to lend a helping hand. Buffy being among them.

Angel was awarded with the Shanshu and left to reunite with his son.

Illyria went off to find her own adventures and sadly, Gunn didn't make it. He did put up one hell of a fight, though.

There was nothing left for Spike in Los Angeles after that, so he headed back to Rome with Buffy. Apparently, the Immortal was history and he couldn't be happier about that. They spent a lot of time together and formed a close friendship, which soon became more.

After a year of living in Rome with Dawn, the trio decided that what they needed was a change of scenery.

Dawn got accepted to the University of Miami and they all relocated.

Going from Italy to Florida where there was a lot of sunlight wasn't so easy for him at first, but he managed to make it work. All he cared about was being with Buffy; it didn't matter where they lived. He just wished that he would have been able to accompany them at the beach. It was times like this that he hated being a vampire. He wondered if Buffy was starting to regret choosing him. He didn't know how much longer it would be until she realized that being with him was a waste of time. He couldn't give her everything that a normal man could and it killed him sometimes. Now that she wasn't the only Slayer out there, she was free to have a more normal life. Spike was starting to think that he just didn't fit into it. He didn't know what he would do if Buffy found someone else. He loved her more than anything and would be destroyed if he lost her, now that everything was going so well with them.

Spike was brought out of his thoughts when he noticed the sun start to go down. The girls weren't back yet and he was getting bored of just sitting around. With that thought in mind, he went to grab his coat and headed out of the apartment. He needed something to kill.

* * *

Spike was walking the streets for over an hour and didn't come across any demons. He figured it was time to head back, when he suddenly heard a woman scream in the distance. He smiled at finally getting some action and took off in the direction of the scream. He found a vampire about to attack an old woman, who was huddled in a corner. He moved closer and the sound pulled the vampire's attention off of the woman and on him.

"Back off, buddy. I saw her first."

Spike rolled his eyes. "Bloody hell, this is all I get?" he said to no one in particular and just pulled the stake out of his pocket.

The vampire's eyes widened at the sight of the weapon. "Hey, maybe we can talk about this. I'm up for sharing."

Spike pretended to think about it, then shook his head. "I'm done talking." He threw the stake at the vampire with perfect aim, piercing him right in the heart. He watched as the fledgling exploded into dust and didn't feel all that satisfied with the kill. It was no fun if they didn't put up a fight. He turned back to the woman and almost forgot that she was there for a second. "You're safe now."

She stood up and gave him a gracious smile. "You saved my life. How can I ever repay you?"

Spike waved his hand in the air. "Think nothing of it, I don't need any payment." He was about to walk away, but her voice stopped him.

"I didn't realize that vampires could be so chivalrous."

Spike looked her over. "You know that I'm a vampire?"

She nodded. "I've seen a lot in my old age. I insist that you let me thank you properly. There must be something that you want."

Spike looked pained for a moment. "There is, but it's not something you can give."

"Oh, I don't know about that. I'm capable of a lot. I have the ability to grant wishes, whatever your heart desires."

He wasn't easily convinced. "Are you a witch or something?"

She gave him a bright smile. "I suppose you can say that. I go by many names, but you may call me Belinda. My family has been powerful for several generations. I can read auras and make wishes come true, but I do not believe in violence. I wouldn't accept a wish to harm someone else, but I have a feeling that's not what you want."

"You're not a vengeance demon, are you? I've learned to be careful of wishes. And no offense, but I don't like to deal with magic. I can't trust that what you're saying is true."

Belinda lifted her palm, where a bright light instantly appeared. "I promise that I speak the truth. I'm only about good magic and I would be willing to give you anything that you desire." She closed her hand and stared into his eyes. "How do you think Bush became president?"

Spike raised his eyebrows. "That was you?"

She looked ashamed before answering. "Unfortunately, I'm kicking myself for that one now."

Spike couldn't help the smile that formed on his face. "I won't hold it against you, but there's nothing I care to wish for."

"I find that very hard to believe. What about that special girl in your life? Isn't there something that you want for her?"

Spike didn't even care to ask how she knew about Buffy, but she wasn't finished.

"All you need to do is wish it, and I'll handle the rest."

Spike thought it over and gazed at the woman, knowing exactly what he wanted.

* * *

Buffy jumped off of the couch when Spike finally walked through the front door. She ran over to him. "Where have you been all night? I was worried sick. The sun is almost up; you've never been out this long before."

Spike took a moment to collect himself. He wasn't used to this new feeling yet. "I just had things to take care of. I didn't mean to worry you."

Buffy followed him when he headed for their bedroom. "Well, you would usually leave a note if you were going out. Are you feeling okay? You look different."

He smiled. "I feel bloody great."

Buffy was worried about his behavior, something didn't seem right. "Okay, are you hungry? I could heat up some blood."

Spike's stomach churned at the thought of blood. "No, I'm fine." He glanced out the window and saw that the sun was about to rise, not realizing just how long he was out for. He turned back to Buffy. "Do you trust me?"

She didn't hesitate before responding. "You know I do, Spike. Are you sure you're feeling okay?"

He nodded and led her over to the balcony. "I have something to show you, but you have to trust me."

She nodded as well and didn't know what else to say.

Spike took a deep breath and threw the balcony doors open.

Buffy gasped and was about to pull him back, when she noticed that he wasn't on fire.

Spike stepped outside and closed his eyes, feeling the sun bathe his face for the first time in years.

"How…How did this happen?" she finally said.

Spike opened his eyes to look at her. "Magic, I saved the life of a witch and she offered me one wish."

Buffy was trying to process what he was telling her. "You wished to go out in the sun?"

He shook his head and grabbed her hand, placing it over his now beating heart. "No, I wished to be human."

Buffy felt tears in her eyes at the feel of his heartbeat. "Is this real?"

Spike nodded. "It's permanent, Buffy. I can feel it. I didn't actually believe the old woman would pull it off at first, but I couldn't resist making a wish. Now, I can finally give you everything you want."

Buffy pulled her hand away. "I can't believe you did this for me, Spike. I never gave you the impression that I wanted you to be human. I know how much you loved being a vampire; you didn't have to do this."

"That was before, Buffy. I don't want that anymore. I didn't just do this for you. I did it for me, too. I hate being stuck here during the day, while you and Dawn go out together. I love that you always want to include me, but there was so much we couldn't do then. We can have everything now, love. I know you said that you didn't care if you had children, but I saw the look on your face when we were at the park the other night. I noticed how sad you looked when you watched the little ones with their parents. I love you so much, baby. It was killing me knowing that I couldn't give you everything you deserved. I was terrified that you might decide to eventually leave me for someone else."

She shook her head, tears streaming down her face. "I could never do that."

Spike wrapped his arms around her and pulled her closer. "We'll get to grow old together now. We can have a real family, get married, everything you've always wanted. I made the right choice, Buffy. There is nothing that I want more."

Buffy rested her head against his chest and listened to his strong heartbeat. "I love you," she whispered.

Spike pressed his lips to the top of her head. "I love you, too. I always will."

She pulled away after a moment and looked into his eyes. "So, you wanna get started on that family now?"

Spike grinned. "Yeah, sounds like a good idea." He then pulled her into the bedroom and closed the door behind them.

It was time to start their new life together.

**The End**

Yeah, I stopped it at the good part, but that's all I could come up with for this. I'll just leave it to your imaginations. Thanks for reading!


End file.
